


【ND】妒火

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: OC版的小魅魔但丁出没。是性情大变的这个小恶魔但丁和自己互相NTR的小破车





	1. Chapter 1

恶魔向来善妒。只是比起妒忌他人，他们会更加妒忌自身。  
但丁妒忌自己，妒忌长大成熟后的自己，妒忌他可以游刃在两个恋人之间，用熟透的身体同时满足他们的需要。那天晚上他恶意地朝刚从魔法阵里爬出来的自己大声呻吟，饱满的屁股和胸部各夹着一根肿胀的性器。他那个小男友跪立在床上，双腿被长大的他紧抱在怀里，那本来应该属于他的大肉棒陷在汗湿的胸部白肉里，忘情地撞出一片绯红，把能带给他绝佳营养的精液浪费地涂抹在上面，毕竟他可不会扑到那个大叔身上去舔那个比自己壮实多的胸部。真是便宜“他”了。  
不过，既然是“他”先动手的，就别怪他也不厚道了。但丁为自己此刻趴在青年尼禄身上不断乱蹭的行为找了个很合理的理由。这个尼禄比他的小情人大了一号，岁月和锻炼让他的变得更刚毅，结实的手臂在用力的时候会绷出漂亮的线条，但丁曾经幻想过把那条手臂吞进去的时候，那些凸起的肌肉绝对会让他舒服到直接射出来，不过他得忍住，因为他还想用它来做更多有趣的事情，但绝对不包括现在这种情况。  
“不要因为这种无聊事情拿别人来乱耍脾气。”短发青年横着手臂把年幼的恶魔挡在身前半米之外，无奈地开口训斥小恶魔任性且放荡的行为。  
“真无聊。果然纯情小男孩就喜欢那种大胸的。”双手搭在尼禄的手臂上，但丁泄气地把下巴也搁了上去，顿了一下觉得不解气般张口啃了下去，一边小小地磨牙，一边吐槽。  
“我没有！而且我比现在的你年纪要大。”  
“所以你是更喜欢我咯。”但丁开心地扭着屁股，挤开尼禄双腿把自己塞到里面，细长的小腿在尼禄腰后扣紧，从上方撤下一只手悄悄解开尼禄裤头，把那已经勃起的器具掏了出来，“我要给喜欢我的小孩一个奖励。”  
从尼禄的手臂上滑下来，但丁双手环握着尼禄的性器上下撸动，柔软的肉块很快变成他最喜爱的硬挺状态把被前液打湿的指尖塞进嘴里，艳红的舌头缠卷着将上面的粘液舔食干净，但丁嬉笑着往前挪了几步用腹部那个小小的凹陷包裹住尼禄的肿起的龟头，“准备好了吗？奖励要来了。”  
话音落下，但丁身子缓慢地下滑，右手操控着尼禄的性器在他身上滑下一道道湿痕，“猜猜看，现在在我身上写了什么？”  
“是Nero哦，是你的名字。”但丁根本没想过让尼禄回答，抢先一步说出了答案。  
“但丁！”青年惊叫着捏了一把但丁的手臂，却被对方迎上来的蒙着情欲的眼睛瞬间杀死了所有理智，任由他恶趣味地把自己的性器夹放在胸口间。  
那双眼，是一汪流动的水银，美丽而剧毒。  
实话说，年幼的这个但丁长得瘦小却结实，仿佛所有营养都着急着凝结成团，看似平坦的胸口却异常有弹性，只要但丁或尼禄稍微一用力属于两个人的两团肉块就会往不同的方向弹开，几个回合下来尼禄不禁有种两人其实是在“打架”的感觉。新奇的感受虽然不错，只是但丁一直挤压着胸部那层肌肉尝试把他的性器全包裹进去的动作实在太过诡异而违和。尼禄已经分不清粗这家伙究竟是想和他做爱还是在自己怄气了，不过可以肯定的是他不喜欢但丁这种把他工具的行为。  
“喂。我可不想和小孩子玩这种无聊比较游戏。你要是不想做可以回去找那个家伙。”  
“啊？！我要做的！你给我乖乖躺好！”尼禄的警告让但丁从不能复原那晚看到的场景的纠结中醒来，双手终于肯放开他那被抓挤得红紫的胸膛，转而摁住尼禄的大腿支起身，一大屁股地坐上去压牢，“你可真小气。”  
“哈？”  
“就算那个我老是叫你小鬼，你也不用一直在我面前卖弄你的年纪。大侄子。”  
听到这个令人蛋疼的辈份，尼禄差点就萎了，这种恋人变亲人的落差和冲击真的是谁尝谁知道，谁知道谁忧伤。所幸的是但丁一直有个好屁股，虽然不够丰满肥硕，但有着小年轻特有的柔韧和让人欲罢不能的恶意用力“啃咬”。在几番收紧的攻势下，尼禄感觉自己就像是一只被漂浮在温水里的青蛙，正慢慢被潜藏在锅里的热情恶魔拉进水底溺毙在温柔乡里，他用力握紧那团蜜色的肌肤在上面留下几道鲜红的指印和大片滑腻的前液，粗壮的性器在细窄的臀缝里小心地滑行，生怕一不小心便会冲出界外，被冰冷的空气所刺激。  
已经不想再浪费难得的美食，但丁反手扶着尼禄的前端送进了自己张合已久的体内，身体被破开填满的感觉让他满足地舒了口气。他把尼禄的脑袋抱在怀里，红嫩的乳头随着心跳在尼禄唇边颤动，邀请它们与之一同缠舞。  
“亲亲我，然后喂饱我。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄=5N，Nero=4N  
*4N是和恶魔但丁一样，拥有原创元素，是否是为ooc，均可由心

东方的哲人曾经说过：世界万物就是一个轮回。Nero曾经不理解，但现在他是算是理解了。这种轮回包括了NTR，包括了他现在头上的青青草原。  
在三小时前，他家的那恶魔坐在他腿上，捏着他通红的鼻子在撒娇讨要草莓圣代，那娇媚的样子简直比街上情窦初开的小女孩都要来得甜腻。要不是亲眼所见，Nero真的不能想象他那么憧憬的强大男人在年轻的时候竟然是这样子的。当然叔叔版的但丁曾经捏着冲Nero索吻的小恶魔的脑袋解释，这是魔法的失误让过去的他和某种奇怪的恶魔性格融合了起来，他小时候可没有这么放荡。但不管怎么说，他还是成为了这个小恶魔但丁的恋人，大概是因为他被召唤过来的时候，长大版的他们还是没有把魔法调整好，以至于他也产生了异变吧。  
滴答。  
虽然已经用了最快的速度赶回来，但那由砂糖、牛奶和果酱组成的甜点还是耐不住空气的高温，湿漉漉地垂下了脑袋，顺着杯沿和Nero的手慢慢往下滑。被这冰凉而黏腻的感觉拉回神，Nero有点尴尬也有点愤怒，不知道自己是该离开房间独自生闷气还是直接冲上去把那个在情欲里飘飘欲仙的恋人拉进怀里。唯一能确定的是眼前香艳的场景让他勃起了，燥热在他身体内到处窜，飙升的体温烫得连握在手里的杯子都发出了像是冰块细微炸裂的卡嚓声响。  
然而这个突兀的声响并没有被他的小恶魔恋人捕抓到，他正背对着尼禄窝在他怀里，挺起的胸脯和张开的大腿上布满了或红或紫的指痕，红白交错的丰润像极Nero手中的草莓圣代，而那颗最甜美的大颗草莓就是但丁后仰的承接着尼禄绵长亲吻的脑袋，缺氧让它变得滚烫且通红，被逼出来的细密汗珠在喉结的颤动下滴滴洒落到两人交叠的身体上，那是最后附赠的一把彩色小糖球，让这场性爱变得如同一块精致的甜点，诱惑别人挖上一口。  
从但丁追缠不休的亲吻中脱离出来，尼禄在他耳边和脸上细密地亲吻，让但丁异常的体温融软了他的唇，软绵绵的触感渐渐安抚下但丁超出负荷的焦躁情欲。看着平静下来的但丁，尼禄拉下但丁缠挂在他脖子上的手，有些无奈地叹了一口气，朝站在门口丝丝冒烟的Nero说，“小处男外卖终于到了。”  
结实的门板被猛地甩回门框里，嘭的一声巨响让但丁也不禁侧目，看到Nero后开心地伸出双手催促着Nero靠近并给他草莓圣代和拥抱，却是一丝从尼禄身上起开的想法都没有，反倒是性急地更往下吞咬尼禄的性器，谴责他突然的不作为。  
Nero捏了把鼻子，把新鲜的腥味吸回去，小心翼翼地捏着多了几条裂缝的玻璃杯往床边走去。  
没有人能容忍恋人被圈在怀里操弄的时候还被对方调侃是小处男的，即使对方是自己也不行。  
像是早料到Nero的反应，尼禄先一步接过那个可怜的圣代杯子，好方便Nero双手捧住但丁的脸恶狠狠地咬上那被吮吸到肿起的唇。蓝色的翼手从背后生出，代替他忙碌的双手扣紧但丁的腰小幅度地抬动，黏糊的水声同时在上下两个方向响起。  
但丁已经被尼禄彻底地操开操熟了，在吻上但丁的时候Nero就清楚认识到这点。但丁吻得过久的唇火热且烂软，Nero用舌尖破开那因为过于湿漉而有点粘起的唇部薄皮时的触感就像是从中间顶开一颗在口袋里捂久了的棉花糖，漫长的甜蜜丝缕地缠绕在舌面。尼禄配合的顶弄更是让但丁难抑地张开喉咙发出细微的呻吟，Nero得益地在但丁口腔内长驱直入，他舔过但丁锋利的犬齿和追逐过来的舌头，舌尖尝到了一点奇怪的檀腥味，那应该是但丁的精液，被尼禄从他腹部上扣刮下来喂进嘴里的。但丁意外地不喜欢自己的味道，所以那要是尼禄的精液应该早就被但丁全吞进肚子了。将最后一点腥味搜刮干净，Nero不甘地放开但丁的唇，支起身子解开了绷紧的裤子，硬挺的性器猛地弹到但丁唇边，被对方敏捷地一口含进，顶端张合的小孔被贪婪地吮吸却依旧不能阻挡Nero往内挺撞，只是还没有抵达最里便被尼禄给拦了下来。  
“你想干什么？”Nero朝尼禄发出威胁的低吼。  
真是个暴脾气的家伙，尼禄终于体会到但丁当年初见时的心情了，同时也理解了为什么他之后也总喜欢戏弄自己，因为看着小孩因徒劳挣扎而气鼓鼓的样子确实有趣。  
不过他并不想太过为难自己。没有人会喜欢在和情人的交欢中被正牌一拳揍下床的，即使那个是年轻的自己也不行。  
“这个，要化了。之后小家伙又得耍脾气了。”尼禄摇了摇手中的杯子，融掉的奶油已经攒了一圈粉色的液体，随着尼禄摇晃的动作在杯子里打圈刮下又一层起着白沙的冰糕，“而且我们有更有趣的玩法。“  
Nero半信半疑地瞟了尼禄一眼，不满地往后退了半步为他口中更有趣的玩法让出了空间。虽然不想承认，但老头版的尼禄在各个方面都比他来得成熟，在那位恶魔猎人的每次邀请最后都是自己瘫软在床上在但丁沉浸在尼禄花样的抚弄和情话中而发出的露骨媚态和呻吟里慌乱地搜寻着纸巾。既然年长的他说有更有趣的玩法，他不妨再信他一次。  
微凉的液体被尼禄从杯子里倾倒而出，精准地滴落到但丁乳头上，粉色的细流汇聚在挺立的一点上，最终泅不住地蜿蜒而下，在尼禄稍停倾斜动作的时候，断开的细线下，但丁就像是一个刚生产完的年轻母亲，不懂如何处理胸部满涨的奶水，只能任由它们从胸部肆意“哭泣”。而但丁确实也想哭，原本各种意义上已经到嘴的“美食”没了，而尼禄又是一副不温不火的做派，就连心爱的甜点也在他手中被无情地浪费。  
“混蛋小子，不要浪费食物啊！”  
“听到了吗？不可以浪费食物哦。”尼禄从但丁腹部沾取了一点甜腻的糖浆放进嘴里，朝Nero开口示意新游戏的开启。


	3. 终

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero=4N，尼禄=5N  
突然间从欺负但丁变成欺负Nero了，我还真是渣渣

蜷起的脊背弯出了一个洼谷，从胸部淌下的甜美糖浆在腹部堆积成一洼洼浅水潭。Nero埋首在这甜腻的绿洲里，舌头扫过每一片结实的肌肉，尖端刮过每一条细缝，抵在那一小圈凹陷里反复舔舐，像是一个饥渴的旅人贪婪地不放过绿洲里任何一滴涌起的泉水。

他因为吞咽而滚动的喉结被顶弄着，但丁硬挺的性器抵在上面，随着尼禄的动作一次次扼断糖浆通过喉管的道路。窒息和贪婪的吞咽让那颗喉结滚动地更厉害，摩擦着但丁的龟头让他爽到直尖叫。Nero再次抬起头，但丁射出的粘液成缕地从他喉结处往下滑。

“你的小游戏呢？”Nero问尼禄。

“但丁，不让你小男友体验一下吗？究竟是你的胸舒服，还是我家的但丁更美妙。”尼禄拍了拍但丁的脸，让他从魅魔的自我催情中醒过来。

“你还真是个坏孩子。”明显但丁还记恨着他刚才嫌弃自己幼稚行为的言行，不过他并不讨厌这个建议。

“毕竟是你教出来的。”尼禄给了但丁头顶一个亲吻。

看着但丁和尼禄的亲昵，Nero突然开始介怀他出门期间眼前二人的那段秘密时间，“但丁”，他喊了一声，却马上被尼禄和但丁看过来的眼神给打断了。

长大的尼禄眼神在Nero和但丁身上玩味地打转，似乎在等待什么有趣的事情发生。刚刚还沉溺在情欲里软成一滩的但丁从尼禄的怀里离开，膝盖用力撑起一点身子往Nero的方向挺了挺，溃散的瞳孔重新凝聚，将Nero的慌乱一把抓住，“跪好。”

那句简短的命令在被理解之前就被执行了。Nero挺直腰背跪立在但丁面前，双手无措地在大腿上抓挠了几下，疑惑且敬畏地看着收起了笑容和诱惑的但丁，阴茎却是又硬了几分。

那是但丁！虽然有着更年轻的相貌和更浪荡的行为，但他依旧是但丁，是那个将强大这个定义刻进他灵魂里的恶魔猎人。但丁说的每一句话都让Nero在意，让他既想挑战又想服从。不过这个时候没必要那么不解风情就是了，他比尼禄要懂得享受，也更追求享受。

Nero跪在两人不远的床上等待来自但丁的命令，紧盯着但丁重新挂上笑容，伸手撑着床面往前探了探身子，胸口那线深色的阴影慢慢吞进他一半的性器，自下而上地让它在两片肌肉中穿梭。那是和成年但丁截然不同的触感：结实，单薄，滚烫的性器一半陷在温热一半留在寒冷，这让Nero忍不住往前用力挺撞，想把另一半也埋进肌肉的温暖里，阴囊随着动作拍打在但丁胸肌的边缘发出了响亮的声音。

啪啪作响的淫乱声听得Nero耳根发红。但丁胸口的那条小缝隙被摩擦通红，细嫩的皮肤仿佛再用点力就会被擦破。大概是但丁也觉得有点疼了，他握着Nero的性器偏移了一下位置，把它抵在胸口，乳头贴着Nero张合的龟头一点点往内挤，试图将凸起的小肉点塞进Nero的小道里。

“唔嗯。”

Nero难耐地呻吟了一声，狭小且敏感的道口被挤开的感觉实在是太疼了，他扭着屁股往后躲，却在半路被尼禄绕到臀后的手给截住了。

掌心贴着Nero的侧臀，拇指摁紧腰部两个小小的凹陷，尼禄把Nero再次推进但丁的胸脯里。Nero的性器被夹在他的小腹和但丁的胸部之间，现在它终于完全被温暖给包围了。

在尼禄的掌控下，Nero以一个缓慢而平稳的速度在肌肤之间来回抽动。柔软的阴毛轻轻地刮在皮肤上，痒痒的，引得但丁忍不住在Nero的腹肌上舔了一口。小年轻被舔得一个激灵，捏在但丁肩膀上的手指又蜷紧了几分。发现了个中乐趣，但丁毛绒绒的脑袋顶在Nero的腹部磨蹭，嘴唇啄上Nero越过胸线的性器，像吸食果冻一样包裹着湿滑的顶部，小口小口地吮吸着。

从粗暴的对待突降到这温柔的天堂，Nero兴奋地追逐但丁圈起的唇舌往上顶，想要闯进但丁的口腔里享受一番。然而在他扣响但丁温热的腔口之前，尼禄又一次像一个死板的老门卫一样截断了他的探访。

过度的愤怒让Nero说不出话来，龇着牙朝尼禄发出威胁的低吼。Nero气鼓鼓的样子映在两个半魔眼里根本没有半点威胁，反倒让他们觉得眼前徒有愤怒且无可奈何的小青年过分可爱。尼禄抱着但丁向前挪了一步，在Nero脸上亲了一口，收回放在Nero身后的双手，扣着但丁的小腿向上掰开，两人自始至终没有分开过的部位展露在Nero面前。

“你不进来吗？Nero？”尼禄问道。

床是软绵绵的，但丁被操开的后穴也是软绵绵的，连同屁股一起被尼禄的恶魔双翼缠绕着，鳞鳞的蓝色水波状光纹，从但丁腿根开始蔓延，最后盘踞在他的小腹上。Nero绕着那个入口摸了好一会，终于还是不忍心地把三根深深插在穴里的翼指拔了出来才敢把性器埋进但丁体内。进去后松软的肠肉立刻黏合上来，将Nero的性器挤向尼禄的，两根相差无几的阴茎紧贴着，龟头在肠道的末端相互碰撞。

今天那个小头部真是多灾多难。Nero为自己的龟头感到可怜。即使如此，但丁还是不肯放过它，他用力地绞紧肠肉，迫使它和尼禄的相互争斗，在一片湿滑中像两个陀螺在滴溜碰撞。

Nero终于还是受不住了，往下稍微抽出了一半的性器，想给自己和那根可怜阴茎一点休息时间。

“别逃啊，Nero。”比起折腾但丁，现在的尼禄似乎更喜欢抓弄年轻的自己。翼手从但丁屁股下移开，在重力的作用下，Nero的性器狠狠地刮擦着尼禄的阴茎，将它送进了更深的地方，皮与皮的剧烈摩擦火辣辣地向尼禄们传递自己受到的伤害。

“Fuck！”在剧痛中Nero抽气骂了一句，“你们都不会痛的吗？”

但丁在刚刚的一个深顶中已经射出来了，稀薄的精液却射得远，糊在了他和Nero的下巴上。瞬间流逝的快感根本无法满足但丁，勾起脚踝圈住Nero的脖子，一边呻吟一边催促，“Nero，还不够！继续操我。我可是恶魔啊。”扭过头向尼禄建议，“手指也能放进来的，像刚刚那样，再多一点也没问题。”

对于但丁豪放的建议，Nero并不同意。下半身传来的束缚感紧窒得令人害怕，但丁那个小穴绝对已经满了，哪怕再添加一根头发都会开裂，而且他居然还希望尼禄把那三根并拢起来不亚于一根粗壮假阴茎的手指放进去！为了阻止但丁，Nero口不择言地辱骂道，“你就是个荡妇！你就这么希望被玩坏吗？！想要被鸡巴捅穿撕破？！”

“是的。Nero，我是你的荡妇，努力点，把我干死在床上。”看着青年第一次被激怒得失控的神色，但丁打心底感到愉悦，身体叠着心理，快感来得比以往任何时候都要猛烈和满足。要是能让情人操得更狠，他完全不介意把自己再贬低一点。

Nero完全堕入了但丁的陷阱。他顺从但丁的期待，压着他的小腿肚，以一个几乎折叠的姿势把他夹在自己和尼禄中间，性器从最里端抽出到穴口边缘，再狠狠地碾着尼禄停留不动的性器用力再撞到底。

关节和皮肤都被崩紧到了极限，Nero每次抽出都会把穴口的皮肉拉长出小小的一截，它们贪婪地吮吸着，一点点地将尼禄停留在边缘的睾丸也包进去一点。

“但丁，你快把我都吃进去了。”尼禄亲吻着但丁的后颈，有些无奈地提醒。对于这个掺杂了魅魔属性的但丁不知界限的贪欲，尼禄有时候也很是害怕。

可惜但丁和Nero都没有理会他的提醒。但丁抚摸着Nero的头发，用呻吟鼓励着Nero继续用力抽动。另外一个他用蛮力往穴内抽送着性器，把他的顶歪了方向，坚韧的肠肉又把错位的阴茎给弹回来撞到Nero的性器上。它们像是两个一来一回的击剑手在但丁体内互相比划，看谁能更多更准地给予但丁更强的快感。而奖励品只有但丁一个黏糊的亲吻。

就着这个被动的姿势被顶弄了好一会，尼禄也终于到了高潮，向上挺动了几下想要最后一点刺激。突然右翼传来一阵剧痛，魔力的流逝让他瞬间软了几分，尼禄连忙转头查看。

那个小恶魔手里捏着一把蓝色光羽，被情欲染红的脸上都是不满，“别太不识趣。再和我们玩一会。”说完，但丁又转头和Nero额头相抵，细碎地接吻。被蛊惑的年轻半魔抽插得更卖力了。

这放荡的小恶魔！他只要在Nero身边就会变得霸道强势起来。刚才还诱惑满满地说着情话，现在却把自己当成一个活的情趣道具。

两个半大青年在眼前不知疲倦和羞耻地做爱，尼禄心里也难免地泛起妒忌。复原的翼手伸展开，将三人用力抱紧。尼禄听到了但丁关节发出错位的悲鸣，也听到了Nero因过于深入而激动的低吼。他也不再被动，配合着Nero的动作稍作延迟地抽动性器，在Nero给但丁注入快感的片刻后在那根“木桩”上又敲下一锤。

层层叠叠的冲击成功击穿了恶魔，但丁和Nero几十个来回之后射了出来。这场漫长的性爱终于画下了结局。

“但丁。你更喜欢哪一个我？”

香软的雪糕已经完全融化成白色的糖浆，但丁在两人嫌弃的眼神里将它们一饮而尽，红艳的舌头打着圈想搜刮杯壁上所有残留的液体。把那个几乎摁进脸里的杯子拔了下来，但丁把它递往身前，“我更喜欢再给我买一个草莓圣代的。”

-END-


End file.
